1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personalizable broadcast information network, and more particularly, to an internet-based personalizable broadcast network for viewing information in streaming audio and/or video.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various networks currently provide large amounts of information on numerous subjects. For example, radio and television networks broadcast general news, sports, investment news, entertainment news, etc. Generally, if one is interested in a particular subject, one may tune in to specialized stations that deal specifically with the topic in which they are interested.
The internet has recently become a large network that provides all kinds of information to users. The information may be provided in web page format, streaming audio and video, and e-mail.
Often, with streaming audio and video files, one may wish to stop listening and/or viewing particular files, move to another streaming audio or video file, a different web page, or leave the internet altogether. If a user so desires, he may wish to rejoin the original streaming audio and video file, but rather than start all over again, pick up where the user initially stopped.